Operation Valentine
by carnivalparade
Summary: AkuRoku Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

"Sora…" Roxas shifted in his bed to face the wall. This was the fourth night in a row he had had this dream about a boy and his two friends. _Who are you? Riku… Kairi… Who are they? Why do I keep having these dreams and what do they mean? Why me…_  
Roxas's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thudding sound that seemed to have come from a room near his. He quickly sat up in his bed, _damn, bad idea, baaad idea._ He cupped his hands over his face, _ooh, head rush. Bad head rush._ He could hear mumbles coming from the room that the thud had probably come from.  
Roxas put his hands down and scanned his dark room. He could see nothing beyond the red digital lights reading: 4:48. So early… Roxas turned to get out of bed. The instant his toes touched the floor, they retreated. _Damn it's cold_. Roxas wasn't a morning person. And he DEFINITELY wasn't a 4:48-in-the-morning person.  
He lugged himself out of bed and slowly walked to the door, grumbling to himself. He opened his door and stepped out into one of the many long hallways of Castle Oblivion. He looked down the hall and saw Number Eight's door was ajar and there was a dim crack of light along its perimeter.  
"Axel?" Roxas tip-toed towards the Pyro's room and noticed Number Nine's door was wide open. He debated slipping into Demyx's room, but let the thought pass when he heard whispers coming from Axel's. Roxas peeked into his room through the small crack of the door.  
"But, Roxas is a child, you could have much more fun with me," the mulleted boy sitting on Axel's bed chimed.  
"Dem, I just don't want to-"  
"Don't want to what? Don't you like me anymore? I thought we had something a little more special than that."  
"Demyx, we never _had_ anything," the Redhead said crossing is arms.  
"I knew that kid would take you away from me."  
"Look, he didn't-"  
"Yes, Axel. Yes he did."  
"It's not that I-"  
"What? Its not that you don't like me, it's just that you like Roxas more? Is that it?"  
"Will you let me finish?"  
"Yes, Axel, I will. I'll let you finish," and with those last words lingering in the air, Axel found Demyx's lips on his own before he even had time to react.  
Roxas let out a small gasp and in that instant Axel pushed Demyx off of him and stood. Demyx sat quietly on the bed with a devious look of content painted across his face. Axel opened the door to reveal their eavesdropper, although he had already knew who it was.  
"Roxas," the Redheads face showed a look of guilt and sorrow.  
The young blonde stood frozen in place, empty minded and trembling. He didn't know what to feel or what to do. He didn't understand why everything in his life needed to be so confusing.  
"Roxas…" the Pyro slowly raised his hand. The moment long slender fingers came in contact with his cheek, Roxas snapped back to reality.  
"No! Go away, don't touch me!" the youngest of Organization XIII pushed Axel's hand away and ran out of the doorway.  
"Rox, wait!" Axel reached out his rejected hand.  
"Shut up!" Roxas ran down the hall, stumbled into his room, and slammed the door behind him.  
Several members' lights went on and one door noiselessly opened. The room's owner stepped into the hall and stared at Roxas's shut door. He turned to look to Axel and sighed before returning to his room.  
Axel hesitantly walked to Roxas's bedroom door. He knocked lightly, "Roxas, I-"  
"Go away Axel," Roxas said in an airy whisper.  
"Please Roxy, let me explain," truthfully, he didn't even know how to explain.  
"I don't wanna hear it. Please, just leave me alone. I- I don't EVER want to see you again."  
The Redhead stared at the closed door in a slight state of shock. A look of misery came over his face. He placed a hand on the doorknob. _No, that would be a bad idea…_  
Behind the closed door, Roxas sat leaning on the door where he had let his body sink to the ground. The floor beneath him was freezing and his toes were going numb, but he didn't care. He hugged his knees to his small body with his head down bracing himself for what Axel would do next. He didn't understand why he felt so crushed or why he felt that if he had a heart, it would be broken.  
"Roxy… I love you," the Pyromaniac's words echoed loudly in Roxas's ears. Large tears ran down the young boy's face.  
"GO THE HELL AWAY, AXEL!" he clasped his hands over his mouth as to not allow the older member to know he was crying.  
Axel's hand retreated from the doorknob to his side. He sighed heavily and headed back to his own room.  
Demyx remained calmly on Axel's bed, still wearing a small grin of accomplishment. _All according to plan._ When Axel retuned to the room he shot Demyx with the coldest look a hot-head like Axel could possibly give. His emerald eyes delivered a poisonous look. It sent waves of chills through Demyx's body. _Ouch. Sure all according to plan, but… what's coming for me?_  
"Axel, I-"  
"Out," his voice stung like venom.  
Demyx obediently stood and hurried to his own room. Axel shut the door and made his way to his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands.  
"Roxy…"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a hushed beeping sound coming from the darkness of Number Thirteen's room. Startled, Roxas's head shot up. His eyes strained to look at his alarm clock, the source of the noise. A blinking 6:00 slowly became visible. 6:00 and he had gotten no sleep since 4:48. The blonde slowly heaved himself from the spot he had been sitting for the past hour and quietly opened the door. _Hopefully, no one's awake yet. Especially not_… he let the thought trail.  
Roxas closed the bathroom door behind his back and stared at his mirrored reflection. His eyes were red and dry and his cheeks were tear-stained. He was tired. His eyes were sore and his breathing was slightly raspy. The boy felt as though he had been crying for days. Just when he though there was no possible way he could cry anymore, Axel's words echoed in his head, _I love you_…  
The young blond choked and he felt his lip quiver. He wanted so badly to crumple to the floor and cry like a child. _No, stop it!_ He mentally scolded himself. _Why let that hot-headed, no good 'best friend' of yours get you down?_ Roxas faked a smile to his reflection, regained his composure, and opened the bathroom door to find Zexion leaning against the wall opposing the doorway. Waiting.  
He raised an eyebrow, "you okay?"  
"Fine," Roxas gave a fake smile.  
Zexion sighed, "I heard what happened last night.  
Roxas's shoulders sunk.  
"… with Axel? That was quite a show."  
"Y-yeah, that, it… it was nothing."  
"What did he do?"  
"N-nothing," the blonde looked at him skeptically now. _Why so nosey?_  
"Roxas, people don't scream in the halls for 'nothing.' "  
The boy remained silent and Zexion shrugged and again sighed. He swept silvery-blue hair away from his face which immediately fell back in place. Number Six walked back to his bedroom and opened his door, "no one likes to see you two fight."  
Before Roxas could even think of a reaction, the emo orgy member disappeared behind his door. Number Thirteen stood in place, dumbfounded thinking over the words Zexy had left him with. _No one… what? Why would it matter to anyone?_  
Roxas let his body relax before deciding to return to his room. Before he could open his door, Number Nine's door swung open.  
Demyx stepped out of his room rubbing his eyes. He turned towards the bathroom to find Roxas staring at him. His shoulders slumped as he gaped into those crushed sapphire eyes.  
"Roxas?" Demyx took a few steps towards the boy. "Roxas, look, I'm sorry about earlier. It was entirely my fault, don't be mad at Axel. I was just jealous," the taller blonde, who was now standing right in front of Roxas, gave a small smile and tilted his head. "C'mon now, don't look at me that. I don't want you to be mad at me."  
"I'm… not," Roxas couldn't come to make eye contact with Demyx at that moment. He stared at the air in front of him.  
"Good, then don't be mad at Axel either. No one likes to see you two-"  
Roxas tensed and his head jerked up to look directly into Demyx's ocean-blue eyes, "don't say it." _Why? Why would he say it too? Why did anyone care? It's not like it's that big of a deal_.  
Demyx looked confused for a second, "don't be mad at him Roxas, he didn't do-"  
"He could have pushed you away!" Roxas lowered his head and hid his watering eyes with soft blonde bangs. "But he didn't," his voice lowered. "He just let you do it."  
Demyx stood silently looking down at the shorter boy. He could hear sounds of movement coming from Axel's room, "alright Roxas, I'm sorry. Don't be sad. Do me a favor? I want to see you smile again, okay?" He sighed, "Just –I'll leave you alone for now. Don't be mad at Axel."  
Roxas nodded before going back into his room and closing the door behind him.  
Number Nine yawned and stretched, "Why so much drama?"


	3. Chapter 3

6:12, Axel hadn't slept since 3:30, when Demyx had paid an unexpected visit to his room. It had been a completely normal conversation until the red-head happened to mention Roxas's name. That's when Demyx got all defensive and jealous. _And then…_  
"He could have pushed you away!" Roxas's voice echoed in the hall behind his door.  
Axel immediately felt guilty. Yes, he could have, but he didn't. And what would have happened if Roxas wasn't there? _What would have happened_? Axel could hear mumbling coming from the hall. He got out of bed and walked to the door. The guileful Pyro pressed his ear to the door.  
"Don't be mad at Axle," Demyx's voice spoke softly.  
Axel heard a door shut and hoped to God it was Roxas's he opened his door to find Demyx standing alone.  
"Why so much drama?"  
"You should know."  
The blonde quickly spun on his heals, "Axel!"  
He was giving him that look again. That look that only those deep green eyes could perfect.  
"Axel, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause anything," he lied.  
"Then why'd you do it, Dem? You told me yourself, you love Zexy don't you?"  
Demyx couldn't help but smile a bit.  
"Then why, Demyx? Why did you have to do it? You know as well as I do, there was never anything going on between us," Axel made sure both teens kept their voices low enough for Roxas to not hear.  
Demyx shrugged, _damn, didn't expect this. What am I supposed to say to that?_  
"Demyx, I want you to fix this," Axel's eyes softened. He gave a sad, abandoned look. Number Nine had never seen the Pyro like this. He had never seen him beg. He had never even seen a person look so miserable.  
He felt terrible, but there was no turning back anymore. He shrugged, "sorry Ax, I tried," the mulleted-water boy smirked purposely and headed for the bathroom.

_I hate you Sora_, to Roxas, this was half Sora's fault. Or –maybe more like ¼ Sora's fault. Though, it was still mostly all Axel's fault. He didn't see Demyx's part in any of the situation. The boy only wanted to be mad at Axel. Nonetheless, is 'Sora' hadn't woken him up that morning, perhaps the whole situation would have been avoided. Yeah, Roxas could have gone his entire life without seeing that.  
_Dammit Axel! Why? Roxas could hear Demyx's voice outside his door. Why do you have to make me feel this way? I don't understand you anymore. What is this feeling_? The blonde pondered his thoughts and past experiences with odd emotions and hit no end. _No! Why do I feel so freaking tortured? Dammit Axel, I'm the only one who can have you! I'm the only one who can love you_! His thoughts roared in his head as he flinched. _Wait, back it up a bit. What was that? Love_? No, surely the boy couldn't be in love, he had not heart. His head was just playing tricks on him. Yeah that was it, just too much stress within the past few hours.  
Roxas glanced at his alarm clock. 6:38. It was still so early! How the hell could so much happen so fast? The calendar had large X's on everyday before the thirteenth, _oh, haha. I get it, how ironic. Friday the thirteenth. I wonder what the rest of the day has in store._

There was a knock at Nine's door. Axel's head shot up, "who is it?"  
"It's me."  
_Zexion? What could he want_? Axel slid to the door. "What?" the red-head asked behind the closed door.  
"I wanted to ask you something. About this morning? What happened?"  
Axel tensed. He opened his door as to invite Zexion inside.  
"I asked Roxas, he didn't seem to want to talk about it."  
"It was," Axel cut himself off before snitching on Demyx. He knew they loved each other and he wasn't very bent on revenge.  
"It was?"  
"It was nothing," the Pyro lied.  
"I'm trying to help you to Axel, don't you miss the boy."  
It had only been a few hours, but yes. He did.  
Zexion gave an annoyed look, "you two are alike in so many ways and yet… look, just go make up with him. The boy's crushed. No one likes to see you two fight, Axel."  
Axel stood dumbfounded as he watched the emo genius leave his room.  
"Operation Valentine is in action," Zexion said in a bored voice as he entered Nine's room.  
"Good. It's coming along better than planed, now all we have to do is let everything fall into place.  
"I still don't know about this Dem, what if we make things worse?"  
"Trust me Zexy, everything will be fine."  
Number Six swept the hair from his eyes. It fell back in place, "why are you so set on this?"  
"Aww, Zexy, love, don't be jealous."  
"I –I'm not!" the emo's eyes widened, his pale cheeks flustering.  
Demyx smirked as he stood. He moved closer to Zexion, who was leaning against the bedroom door, closing up the space between them, "you look so cute."  
Zexion averted his eyes from Demyx and the blond giggled. He moved more forward and placed his hands on the other member's face, "I think I owe you a little something." Demyx's hands slid down to the other teen's wrists. He brought them Zexion's hands above his head and pinned him to the door. Zexion gave a light smile and allowed Demyx to crash his lips onto his own. When Demyx felt Zexion suck on his lower lip, he happily allowed other boy's tongue in. The blonde's hands released Zexy's wrists to pull him closer around the waist. This had given Zexion the opportunity to wrap his arms around his 'boyfriend's' neck.  
Unfortunately for tem, they could live without hearts, but not without air. Demyx broke the kiss giving the two time to catch their breath.  
"I only love you," Demyx gave a small, but bright smile.

_No one likes to see you two fight… I wanted to say, I'm sorry… he could have pushed you away… the boy's crushed… I don't ever want to see you again…_ Axel sighed. Hours had gone by. Heck, the date had changed! One day wasted and still the memories of the situation Demyx had put him in had been echoing in his head for what seemed to be years. He had heard whispers about 'all the yelling' outside hi door as each organization member woke up.  
"Roxas…" the red-head didn't understand why this had to happen to him. After all that time he had spent with the boy. After all the laughs and smiles. After slowly falling in love.  
Though his mind kept telling him he was in love, Roxas was in denial. _There's no way I could love that jerk._  
"No one likes to see us fight?" he couldn't understand why both Zexion and Demyx shared the same words with him. No one should even care. True, he and Axel had never fought over little things. In fact, they hardly fought at all. Though, when they did fight, they were horrible, dramatic fights that were usually resolved wordlessly. They _were_ best friends after all. Usually, before they knew it, they were getting along as though nothing ever happened.  
But it was different this time. No one had ever gotten involved before. Axel had never kissed anyone or told him he loved him before. Their fights never crushed or bothered or confused him this much.  
It wasn't fair. As mad as he was, he just wanted it to be over. He just wanted to be able to hang out with Axel again.  
The blond didn't like the situation. No, not at all. It had been well over a day since he last saw Axel, and to make it worse, that last time the red-head had been locking lips with Demyx. Demyx who claimed they 'had something special.'  
Roxas was beginning to get the feeling that it was up to him to fit this mess. I didn't tell him I never wanted to se him again. _Dammit, I don't know what to do_. Roxas stood and left his room. After what had seemed to be an eternity, Roxas found himself outside of Axel's door with his hand in a loose fist, ready to knock. He held his breath. The boy knocked and let himself in like he had done so many times before.  
Axel's head jerked up. He blinked at Roxas then looked away shamefully. _Well, I guess it's all up to me this time_. Roxas walked in and closed Axel's door behind him as quiet ad possible. There was a three minute silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, in fact, it was almost quite settling for Roxas.  
"Axel, I'm sorry."  
The red-head stood almost instantly, "you're sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing!"  
"I'm sorry for eavesdropping and telling you that I never wanted to see you again."  
"Roxas…"  
"I don't –I don't even know why I was so bothered by it. I guess it's because…" _I love you._  
Curiosity swam in Axel's eyes.  
"Look, if you like Demyx, then I-"  
The older teen took a few steps towards the boy, "Rox, me and Demyx never had anything. I mean, sure he's my friends and all, but he loves Zexion and I-" Axel broke the eye contact with the younger member.  
There was that silence again, only this time, it came with nerve-raking tension and an uneasiness between the two boys.  
"I love you," Roxas said in a small voice.  
Axel looked back into Roxas's deep sapphire eyes. They were full of tears and, were it, desperation? The boy looked abandoned and longing. Axel treated him to a smile, something Roxas had been dying for.  
"I love you too, Roxy."  
Roxas closed the gap between the two, tip-toed, and wrapped his skinny arms around Axel's neck. He planted a kiss on Axel's lips before the older boy could comprehend his current state. Though soon, almost instinctively, he brought his arms around the boy's waist, cupped his hands under his butt (lol), and lifted him off the ground. Roxas responded, wrapping his legs around his carrier's hips. Axel kissed back passionately and licked his lover's lower lip in hopes of deepening the kiss. Roxas's mouth formed a smile under Axel's lips before opening. The two boys explored each other's mouths with tongue and lips. Roxas made a small whimpering sound and axel responded instantly and broke the kiss.  
Roxas rested his head on Axel's chest and the red-head placed his chin on the boy's mess of blonde spikes. Their breathing synced.  
Axel smiled and opened his eyes. He glanced at the calendar on the wall.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Roxas."


	4. EXTRA Chapter

Thursday, January 29.

"Shut up Axel!"  
"Hey Rox, don't tell me to shut up, you started it!"  
"God Axel! Why do you have to be so stupid?"  
"You arrogant little-!"  
Demyx and Zexion exchanged nervous glances. They had been listening to Axel and Roxas fight after being interrupted from making out a few minutes earlier. They heard loud crashes and both members' doors slam. Zexion sighed and shook his head.  
Demyx giggle, "they were made for each other."  
"Though I doubt they'll ever see it."  
Something clicked in Demyx's head. He quickly sat up taller and his face brightened.  
"Oh no, Dem. I know that face. Not again."  
"We'll call it… Operation Valentine."

about two weeks later  
(Axel and Roxas got over their last fight quickly and pretty much wordlessly. Demyx dragged Zexion into long hours or extensive planning for an, originally, simple Operation.)  
Original Operation Plans (by: Demyx and Zexion)  
wake up Axel  
get Roxas out of room  
make Roxas see Demyx kiss Axel  
Roxas gets mad  
(next day)  
Zexion talk to Roxas  
Demyx talk to Roxas  
'PROBLEM' SOLVED  
operation closed (:  
Of course things didn't go quite as planned and 'Demyx talk to Axel' and 'Zexion talk to Axel' (and 'Demyx and Zexion make out') had to be added to the list. Thankfully the couple knew Roxas unconsciously and unconditionally loved Axel (in that way that Nobodies tend to love things) and trusted the young member would come to his senses and apologize.

Friday, February 13.

3:29 am  
"Axel, Axel! Axel, wake up," Demyx whispered knocking on the Pyro's door.  
The red-head sleepily made his way to the door, "Dem? What do you want? I was sleeping, you know. Is something wrong?"  
"No, no. I just wanted to say hi. We don't hang out much anymore," Demyx invited himself in and made his way to Axel's bed.  
Axel turned on a light and sat next to Demyx, leaving his door slightly opened, "does it have to be so early in the morning?"  
"I couldn't sleep."  
Axel sighed.

4:40am  
Zexion stood outside Number Thirteen's room with his ear pressed to the door. He well knew about the boy's recent unsettling dreams. _I probably look like an idiot_. He heard a small groan and movement in the boy's room. Zexion quickly made his way back into his own room. He picked up a large book and counted to ten. He hated making unnecessary noise. He dropped it. Number Six held his breath waiting motionlessly for Roxas's door to open.  
What if it doesn't work? No, it had to work. He and Demyx had spent two weeks making their plan flawless.  
Roxas's door opened.  
Zexion relaxed.  
_Act two: complete._

4:51am  
Demyx heard it. The thud indicating Roxas's awakening. He had been carefully leading the conversation for the past half hour.  
"Why don't we hang out anymore, Axel?"  
"Well, Roxas-"  
"So Roxas is more fun than me?"  
"I don't see what you're getting at, Dem."  
Moment later, Demyx saw Roxas's silhouette outside Axel's door. "I knew it. But, Roxas is a child, you could have much more fun with me," Demyx used a more flirty, girly voice. He followed the Zexion's conversational leads flawlessly. _Sorry Zexy_, the Sitarist forced a kiss on the Pyro.  
Roxas gasped. It was almost a whimpering sound.  
_Your turn Zexy._

6:07am  
"No one likes to see you two fight."  
Demyx's cue. He would have to time it perfectly to catch Roxas before he escaped into his room.  
_3… 2… 1… now!_ He swung the door open without a second to spare.  
The conversation didn't go quite as planned. It was going to be a bit more difficult to get the two make up than he had hoped, but he never for a moment doubted.  
"He could have pushed you away!"  
_Damn! I cant have someone –especially not Axel—getting in the way!_ Demyx cut their talk short.  
Roxas went back to his room.  
"Why so much drama?" the whole ordeal had slowly becoming more and more dramatic.  
"You should know."  
_Shit!_ Panicking, Demyx turned quickly to the Pyromaniac behind him. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! I can_not_mess this up!_

Demyx managed to get away to his room. He sighed.

Saturday, February 14.

"Guys what are you-"  
"SHHHHHH! SHUT UP MAR!" Demyx whispered loudly.  
Marluxia rolled his eyes and made a face, but kept quiet and walked away. Demyx and Zexion had their ears pressed against Axel's door. Roxas had just gone inside and the two would let _nothing_ ruin the operation. Especially not after how far they made it.  
"I love you."  
They had heard it. Roxas's confession. What they had been aiming for. Demyx gave Zexion a thumbs-up.  
"Mission accomplished," Demyx winked.  
Zexion smiled. He was happy to see Demyx with such a large grin. He placed a kiss on Nine's forehead. The blond leaned closer to Zexion. He pecked a kiss over Zexy's lips.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Zexy."


End file.
